We Are The Vongola
by ArkreonBlade
Summary: What if the KHR world was real, but we KHR fans didn't know about that. What if Akimoto Suzumaki was the soon to be Vongola Undicesima? "Well, my life would be more hectic than it already is!" "Shut up Osoku-Aki. Dame-Tsuna, get me my expresso." "Hie! Why Reborn?" "Do you want your room to get destroyed?" "Oh no you don't Reborn! Tuna's room is my room, so don't you touch it!"
1. Chapter 1

... This was supposed to be uploaded way~ later, but my friend is moving, so I'm dedicating this too her.

Warning: OCs. There are no pairings in this though. I don't like OCxCanon unless it's a crack fic.

Please note that this is a multi chapter story. Maybe bad grammar.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! AKIRA AMANO DOES!

* * *

A bell rang off in to the distance as a young girl walked out of her school.

_'Yeah~! Schools out. Woah oh oh, Schools out. Woah oh oh!'_ She sang in her head as she crossed the street, her ever so heavy shoulder bag weighing her down.

The girl had blackish, brownish hair that reached passed her shoulders. She was the average height of a girl, just on the border line of being short. The girl had a slight case of acne, but not enough for the others to notice it. She also wore thick glasses, one that you would see on a nerdish kind of guy. Her uniform consisted of a cream colored vest, with a white short sleaved suit shirt and a large red bow to top it off. Her skirt was midnight blue, but she added in some orange accessories that she bought from YBay the other day. By the way, she's sixteen years old.

_'Nya ha...'_ A silent yawn excaped her lips. _'Why is it so hot?'_ The girl unconsciously took out her keys as she went into her driveway.

The girl unlocked the front door. "I'm home!" The girl yelled out to no one. The brunette placed her school bag on the carpet floor, and then went upstairs. The girl then saw a note on her door.

_'Hi Aki! Atsuko-Nee here! We all went on a trip, but you need to stay home because we hired a tutor for you! We'll be gone for two years or so! Bwye!_

_'Ah! Aki-Chan! Haruki here too! Since we'll be gone for that long, we set up $10,000 for you, so spend it wisely (we both know how many things you want to buy)._

_Love,  
Atsuko and Haruki'_

"Eh?" was the girl, known as Aki, only reply. "T-They left me? And with a tutor? But don't they know that I was in Honors?"

And as Aki went through the doors, she never noticed the small font that said "The tutor is coming tomorrow!"

* * *

**The Next Day~**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep* The alarm clock rang. "Mother fuckin..." Aki muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to get up..." and Aki laid in her bed, her arms spread out and her legs covered in sheets.

Then the door bell rang.

"Noo..." the dead tired girl rubbed her face in her pillow. The doorbell rang quicker and quicker, until the doorbell started to sound funny.

"Crap... I'M COMING!" Aki jumped out of her bed, quickly brushing her teeth, and opened the door.

"Chaos." A man said. Aki quickly analyzed the man. He looked like he was around his twenties, and he looked Italian. He wore a black suit with a yellow suit shirt underneath, along with a fedora with a yellow band on it. _'Is that... A lizard?'_

"So, you done checking me out?"

The girl widened her eyes._ 'The fu-'_

"Cussing is innapopiate for a female mafia boss." The man said.

"D-Did you just read my mind?" Aki asked. _'This really feels like KHR... Is this... Cosplay...?'_

"Hm? Yes. Now, my name is R-" The man got interrupted by the brunette.

"Look, if your just cosplaying, please leave." And Aki shut the door with a large thud, and went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Well, isn't that rude, miss?" The girl looked to her right. It was the same man! How the heck did he get in?

"I am the #1 Hitman Reborn, and you, Akimoto Suzumaki, are the soon to be Vongola Undicesima." ... What? Aki stood there, frozen in shock.

"Let's go to the living room." And Reborn carried Aki, Bridal-style, to downstairs.

**After whole explanation.**

"So, you're telling me that everything that happened in KHR is real, and I'm training, by you, to be the Vongola Undicesima." Aki summed up.

"You're forgetting the fact that I'm the #1 Hitman, Reborn." Reborn added in, tilting his fedora down, as if he was threatening Aki. A shadow covered his narrowed eyes, making him look mysterious.

A shiver went down Aki's spine. _'Gosh dang it... Why does Reborn have to be hot?'_

"Because I'm on fire." Reborn answered as he stood up from the couch, and Aki stood up from the floor, legs numb for sitting in the same position for 2 hours.

"Anyway," Aki tilted her head in an epic way. "Prove it to me. Transform Leon into an octopus." the brunette crossed her arms.

"Why?" A carefully plucked eyebrow rose up.

"Can any lizard transform into any object?" Aki asked, her voice monotone.

"Touche..." Immediately, Leon jumped from Reborn's hat, and onto the table. A bright light came from leon, and instead of a green lizard, there was a green octopus.

"And with that, run around the block 50 times. Stop, and I'll shoot you." Leon then jumped into Reborn's hand, and tuned into the gun. Aki heard the saftey click, and she ran upstairs. "At least let me change into shorts!" And a thud was heard upstairs. "Ow..."

Reborn sighed. "This is going to take awhile..." Leon licked Reborn's hand in comfort.

* * *

**After running 50 laps.**

Aki fell onto her bed. "My legs... they hurt... so much... How did Tuna deal with this...?" Her eyes began to close. "Reborn oji-san... I'm going to sleep..." Aki yawned, and closed her eyes.

...

...

"Get the hell up Osoku-Aki. And don't call me Oji-san." Reborn kicked Aki's stomach. "Ow... how many hours has it been?"

"5 fuckin' seconds. Go take a bath, it'll soothe your muscles." Reborn glared, instantly waking Aki up.

The brunette stood up, her clothes sticking to her body from the sweat. "I'm up, and ready to take a shower, Sir!"

"Then go." Reborn threw Aki to the door, and Aki ran to the bathroom. Reborn laid on Aki's bed, resting his eyes for a bit. _'I wonder how Dame-Tsuna is doing...'_

* * *

*Poke Poke* Reborn opened his eyes, and got out a gun. "Who are you?" He asked out threateningly.

"Really, after an hour of all your torturing, and another thirty minutes, you forget about me? It hurts..." Reborn then saw a girl that had blackish, brownish wet hair, and was only wearing a towel. "Tch. Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"What? You aroused?" Aki smirked, crossing her arms. Her towel loosened at the movement, but Aki didn't notice.

"Fuck no. I'm not into that stuff." Reborn narrowed his eyes, annoyed with this girl.

"You're only 4 years older than me." Aki said, her arms uncrossed, and to the side. Again, the towel loosened, but Aki still didn't notice.

"It doesn't matter." Reborn then looked at her towel. _'It's loosening, but she still doesn't notice?'_

"So, if I was 4 years older, you would be aroused?" Aki asked, moving to her closet.

"No, and what the hell are you doing?" Reborn asked as Aki opened the closet door.

"Trying to see if I have clothes that fit me." Aki shuffled through her clothes. Reborn then went next to her.

"And why don't you have clothes that fit you?" Reborn grabbed random clothes from the closet and tossed it to Aki. "Put those on. You're towel is falling off."

Reborn heard a sniffle. "What now?" Reborn asked, irritated at the noise.

"Y-You just had too..." Reborn turned around and saw that Aki was crying.

"You just h-had to choose these..." Aki showed the shirt and shorts. The shirt said: "#1 Daughter" and the shorts were orange and black, with printing on the left leg saying: "Akimoto Suzumaki."

"What's so important about them?" Reborn asked, with little care. They are just clothes after all.

"My parents got it for me on my birthday..." Aki sat down on the bed, her towel already fallen off, but Aki didn't care. The crying girl already had a pair of underwear on, so she wore the shirt and the shorts with great reluctance.

"And?" Reborn lied on the wall. This was kinda getting boring.

"They're dead."

Reborn eyebrow rose at that. The great Cielo Caduto and Luminoso Rose died?

Aki didn't notice the hitman's face, for her eyes were already clouded with tears. "They were murdered, and from what you told me an hour ago, I'm assuming it was by the mafia. I was on a field trip that day, so no one told me until two weeks later. Pretty stupid of them..." Aki chuckled emptily. "Of course, I got into depression, and I hardly ate anything. At least 2 years later, when I was 14, I got over it. I was pretty sure that they didn't want me and my siblings to be this sad." Aki wiped the tears off her face. "Well, at least me and my sisters got over it. My brother left us a day after we got over it, so I haven't heard of him since..."

"I'm... sorry..." Reborn tilted his fedora down.

"Heh... would you look at that. It's already 10 PM, and we haven't eaten yet. It's fine. You go on ahead and eat, I'm going to go to sleep now..." Aki then smiled a fake smile, and laid down on the bed. "Night!"

"Night..." A hidden worried look flashed through Reborn's face, and Reborn went out the door and went to the kitchen.

And a tear streamed down Aki's face as the shut. "Mom... Dad..." Aki bit her lip, "Please look out for me... If this is all really real."

* * *

Reborn was walking to the guest room, until he heard a whimper from Aki's room.

"S-Stop it... Mommy... help...!"

_'Is she... dreaming about their death? But she wasn't there when it happened... right?'_ Reborn quietly opened the door.

Aki was thrashing around and about, her bed sheets thrown off to the floor. Her face was full of tear marks, and her arms were swinging around. "D-Daddy... No!" Aki cried out, her hand crashing into the night stand.

And that was when Reborn ran to her.

Reborn took her arms, and stopped them from moving. "Sh sh..." Reborn awkwardly mummered. "It's all okay... Mommy and Daddy are okay..." Aki stopped her arms, and was only whimpering, a few tears streaming down.

"It's alright. Mommy and Daddy are at a better place." Aki stopped crying and whimpering, and just layed still.

Reborn stilled._ 'Is she okay?'_ Reborn thought, as Aki's breathing stopped for a moment. Reborn stayed still, wondering if she was alive or not.

Ever so slowly, Aki's lips quivered upwards into a smile, and her eyes slowly opened. "Thank you Reborn. Even though we just met."

"Hn. You're welcome." And Reborn moved towards the door, but he felt something tugging on his sleeve.

"C-Could you just stay here for a bit? Y-You smell a lot like Mom and Dad... Please?" Aki pleaded, her figure somehow turning small, and her eyes got bigger.

"You know, you look a lot like a six year old." Reborn sighed as he patted the other's shoulder as a sign of scooting over.

Scooting to the left, Aki said, "Yeah... I know." Aki closed her eyes, and sighed in content when she heard the ruffling of clothing next to her. The brunette scooted closer to the hitman, sniffing up the scent of gunpowder and cologne. "Night..." Aki yawned.

Reborn smirked. "Night." And Reborn hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl. "Sweet dreams, Osoku-Aki."

* * *

**The Next Day: 9 A.M.**

"HIEEEEEEEE" Reborn turned Leon into a hammer, and hit the HIE-ing person. "Shut up Dame-Tsuna..."

The Tuna fish pointed at the girl next to Reborn. "D-Did you just...!?"

"Fuck no Dame-Tsuna, I'm not into that stuff. Especially to the Vongola Undicesima." Reborn then turned to Aki. "Oi, wake the hell up."

"Nien..." Aki turned to the wall. "Go away..."

"R-Reborn... Maybe we should go somewhere else...?" Tsuna backed away slowly from the bed. His HI was telling him that someting bad was going to happen. "R-Reborn?"

"No. Osoku-Aki, wake the hell up." Reborn squeezed the Leon handle, and Leon changed to a gun. "Or else I'll shoot you." The saftey clicked, but Aki never woke up.

"Osoku-Aki..." Reborn started out threateningly. "Wake the hell up."

"Damn it... go the fuck away..." Tsuna stood there shocked. He never heard a girl cuss before... Well, maybe from Bianchi...

"No. Wake the fuck up. Leon, change into a hammer." Leon did what Reborn told him, and changed. Reborn lifted leon, but Leon got taken away by Aki.

"Go the hell away..." Aki lazily threw the hammer, but due to her sleepyness, it hit Tsuna instead.

"You just hit the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Osoku-Aki. If you weren't the soon to be Vongola Undicesima, you would have been dead by now, or sent to prison." Reborn noted.

Aki woke up by the name of Decimo, and Tsunayoshi. "I hit **THE** Tuna fish? Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Aki instantly jumped to the 18 year old Tuna. "So! Have you been sandwiched?" Aki asked excitedly. "By who though?" Aki let go of Tsuna, deciding that choking the famous Tuna was the worst sin of her life. "69 and 18, or R and G... Damn it... what about 80 and 59? Argh! So many sandwiches..." Aki paced around, muttering the pairing numbers that she knew.

"R-Reborn? What is she talking about? A-And why are you smirking?" Tsuna asked, afraid of what was going to happen.

"Heh... maybe I should try that..." Reborn's smirk got larger. Reborn stood up from the bed and walked over to Aki. Tsuna watched as Reborn whispered something into the girl's ear. Aki squealed in delight from what she heard, and ran to the bathroom, singing: "Kufufu Kufufu Kufufu no Fu~"

"So, how did you and Akimoto-San get so close? After a day at the least." Tsuna asked, somehow becoming boss like in a second.

"Something... personal happened last night..." Reborn answered, tilting his fedora down. _"They were murdered, and from what you told me an hour ago, I'm assuming it was by the mafia. I was on a field trip that day, so no one told me until two weeks later. Pretty stupid of them..." Aki chuckled emptily. "Of course, I got into depression, and I hardly ate anything. At least 2 years later, when I was 14, I got over it. I was pretty sure that they didn't want me and my siblings to be this sad." Aki wiped the tears off her face. "Well, at least me and my sisters got over it. My brother left us a day after we got over it, so I haven't heard of him since..."_

"So... you sure nothing of that sort h-happened?" Tsuna stuttered, his mind going dirty.

"No Dame-Tsuna. No." And Reborn walked out of Aki's room, leaving Tsuna to his own mind. "W-What?"

* * *

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa That it... Sorry if Reborn seemed OOC... yeah... I was planing to do more, but then I'm all like... Nien! I'm not going to add more.**

**Character thingies~**

**Akimoto (First) Suzumaki (Last):**

**Age: 16**

**B-Day: Feburary 14th XXXX (To lazy to think of a year)**

**Info: Akimoto was in Honors class for all of her six classes. Due to her appearence, she was bullied to the point of teasing her, and beating her. Her grades are all A's, and she has 2 sisters and 1 brother. Her parents died by murder. She is a KHR fan. More info willl be released during the FF. NOT A MARY-SUE**

**That's all I'm putting in.**

**The reason why Reborn is OOC is because he understands many things, and experienced many emotional events. Even though Reborn is a hitman, he has feelings too. Reborn, living the majority of his life as a forever 2 year old baby, made him experience many hardships, and made him feel small... at least in my opinion...**

**You all have you're opinions, but I am going to stick to mine. No matter what you say, no matter what you feel, I am going to stick with this, unless you have a good enough reason that could out do mine. Please respect that. Thank you.**

**GYAHHHH! MAN! I feel so mean, saying that... But seriously... I mean it.**

**This will be in a crossover, just telling yah. The Crossover is going to have the characters from the stories I am going to write. The stories will be chosen by me for the crossover. Our Times Combinato is one of the stories.**

**The title will be: Our Times Combined, or Parallel Worlds. No Matter What, We Are The Vongola.**


	2. Chapter 2:CHAOS

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND ALL THAT JAZZ**

**I DON'T OWN KHR!**

* * *

**After the day when Tsuna came, and training The next day.**

"U-Uhm..." A uncomfortable ruffle of clothing.

"Yes, Tuna-Fish?" An innocent blink.

"C-Could you let go of me?" Sounds of scooting over.

"Nope!" Tightens hold.

"Osoku-Aki, let go of Dame-Tsuna's sleeve." Reborn said, annoyed with the scene. Standing up from the chair in the kitchen, Reborn grabbed Aki from Tsuna, and magically threw Aki to her room.

Dragging Tsuna upstairs, Reborn yelled, "We need to get you new clothes for you Osoku-Aki! You can't keep on wearing bland clothes."

"W-We are Reborn? B-But they're- OW!" Tsuna asked warily, but he got hit with a hammer.

"Yes we are Dame-Tsuna, even if they're coming." Reborn opened the door to Aki's room.

"Oi, Osoku-Aki." Reborn yelled out to Aki, but he got no response.

Aki was just sitting on the bed, thinking about what happened last night. Realizing what she asked Reborn to do, she pounded her head on the wall.

"Tch. Dame-Tsuna, stop her." Reborn left the room.

"Okay Reborn..." Stopping Aki from pounding herself to death, Tsuna pulled her away from the wall. "Can you please change?" Tsuna asked, using his epic handsome/cuteness stare at Aki.

Sighing, Aki sat up. "Okay... just let me get changed."

* * *

**After Changing (Tsuna got out of the room.)**

"Do we really have to get me clothes?" Aki asked, pulling up her hood.

"Yes. A proper Mafia boss wears proper attire. You need more feminine clothing, nothing like your clothes." Reborn said, taking long strides to the department store.

What Aki wore was rather bland. Her hoodie was short sleeved, and was orange with dark blue stripes on the sleeves. Aki wore a white short shorts, but not to the point where it was just weird. She also wore orange and white converse.

"B-But Tuna is technically wearing the same thing as me! Ah... B7769..." Aki read off of the license plate. _'Weird pairing...'_

What Tsuna wore was his usual orange and white hoodie, and he wore cream colored shorts. His shoes were brown.

"Dame-Tsuna can pull it off more than you, Osoku-Aki. You need clothes more like you." Reborn countered back.

"Poop... Eh?" Aki turned to the left. A teen that had silver spiky octopus like hair was screaming at another teen who had black spiky hair. The black haired boy had a grin on his face. _'Wha...?'_ Aki rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, the two teens disappeared.

"Was that Cokeudera and Yamamoto?" Aki asked, but the two ignored her.

_'Oh well... Pft... X77... Xanxus... and *Breathes in* N-Nana...'_ Reborn and Tsuna turned to Aki, who was laughing her butt off on the street.

Reborn and Tsuna just left the laughing girl alone.

* * *

**At The Department Store.**

"What are you going to do to me Reborn?" Aki asked, immediately going over to the teen boys section.

Grabbing the hood of Aki's hoodie, Reborn dragged Tsuna and Aki over to the Juniors section. "We are going to get **female** clothes. First, go ask the lady over there to check your bra size."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Aki went over the sales woman, knowing how many injuries Reborn can make. Aki stopped in the middle of her walk hearing a 'EXTREME' in the distance. _'Just my imagination... but what's telling me that it's all real?'_

Stopping in front of the rather broad shouldered woman, Aki asked "E-Excuse me? Do you mind if I can check my b-bra size?" Aki blushed, not really used to asking this question due to her sister's womanly intuition.

"Of course my dear! Let's go into the changing room!" A surprisingly manly like voice came out.

Looking up, Aki realized who this was. "L-Lussuria?" Ever so slowly, she backed away, knowing what was to become. _'Please, please, please,please, **please** don't do anything to me!'_

"Oh! You must be the Undicesima! Come on dear! After we check your bra size, we can go buy clothes for you! I heard Reborn and Decimo was here too! Oh, Boss is going to be so angry...!" Lussuria continued on his rant, dragging the poor tomboy to the changing room.

* * *

**At the changing Room**

"Now, what's your name?" Lussuria asked Aki.

"A-Akimoto Suzumaki..." Aki said warily, talking off her shirt when Lussuria signaled too.

"Oh! Okay Aki (Is it okay to call you that? *Nods* Great!), if you feel uncomfortable with me staring, I can face the wall over there!"

Already doing what Lussuria said, Aki started taking off her bra. _'Th-This is really awkward... at least to me...'_

"Now, what was your bra size before?" Lussuria asked, checking the tag on the bra. "32A?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Oh! From the looks of it, your chest got bigger!"

Aki blushed, somehow sensing that Reborn and Tsuna were out there, hearing every single word that was coming out of Lussuria's mouth.

Getting the measuring tape, Lussuria wrapped the tape around Aki's chest.

"Hmmm... Oh my!" Lussuria gasped.

"W-What!?" Aki asked, scared of the outcome. _'W-What if Lussuria was wrong, and my chest got smaller! ... But that wouldn't make sense... BUT I'M STILL SCARED!'_ Tightly closing her eyes, Aki waited for the size.

"Your breast size is 32B!" Lussuria exclaimed.

Aki heard a whistle from outside of the changing room, sounding suspiciously like Xanxus.

"OI! YOU XANXUS MOTHER FUCKA!? YOU CHECKING ME OUT OR SOMETHING!? BTW YOU GO GREAT WITH NANA! THE LICENCES PLATE TOLD ME THE FUTURE!" Aki screamed out uncharacteristically.

_'Ah... The life of a mood swings girl...'_ Lussuria sighed. _'I sometimes wish that I was a girl...'_

"S-Sorry... I get mood swings sometimes... Especially on those days... Not that I'm on it! Just... Never mind..." Aki sighed, about to grab her bra, that is, until Lussuria slapped her hand.

"Gurl! Don't wear that bra anymore! It's bad for you! Here! I'll get some for you!" And Lussuria ran out of the changing room. Aki distinctly saw HDWM Tsuna fighting Xanxus, and heard yells of 'EXTREME' and 'go Juudaime!'

"... Go Tuna..." Aki whispered out loudly. After 5 minutes, Lussuria came back with a shopping bag and receipt.

"Here! Put this on! After this, we go shopping~! KYEEEEEE!" Lussuria squealed.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"Okay gurl! I'mma go get some clothes for you! Reborn says you have a bad style, so I'mma gonna be back! Just stay here!" Lussuria yelled out to Aki like a fangirl on a 8059 high.

"B-But..." Aki was about to continue, but Lussuria yelled out back scarily. "No! You stay right there!"

"H-hai..." And Aki just stood there, looking at Xanxus and Tuna fighting and- Oh crap.

"So there was this one girl in my class. She was so~o geeky and all that crap." A "pretty" voice said to her group of friends, all flipping her hair back, rather haughtily. "Since she was soo~o nerdy and geeky, I used to beat her up too! Isn't that funny!?" All the girls that were around the speaking girl laughed with their hearts content, until the speaking girl yelled out angrily. "Shut up! Anyway~" "Pretty" girl giggled for a few seconds, but then frowned. "She became boring, so I just left her." And when the female turned to her direction, she froze.

"Oh my gosh! That shirt over there is so~ cute! Let's go over there girls!" And the group went past her.

Unleashing a frightened breath that Aki didn't know she was holding, she shook. _'Oh Lussuria... Please come back soon.'_ Aki prayed, scared of what will happen.

But her poor prayer wasn't answered.

"Okay girls. Let's go over th- Oh my gosh!" The girl ran into Aki, her shopping bags strewn everywhere. Gasps were dramatically unleashed from the group.

"You better watch it- Oh..." Aki shut her eyes for the upcoming hit.

"So it's you..." The female leader walked around Aki. "We aren't in school for two days, and yet I still see you around." And she pick up Aki's strand of hair.

"Your hair is so pretty... Not." Dropping Aki's clump of hair, the leader kicked Aki's shin.

"P-Please leave me alone." Aki whimpered, slightly wincing at the pain. _'Reborn's training hurts more than this. Come on dame-dame Aki!'_

"Oh... So you're begging, huh?" The bully roughly grabbed the collar of Aki's hoodie, causing Aki to wince, for the bully somehow scratched Aki's collar bone and making the skin bleed. _'Cut your fucking nails bi-'_ "That just gave you a reward."

The group followed the leader, who was pulling Aki toward the restroom.

* * *

**Bathroom**** Unknown P.O.V**

_'I can't believe I have to follow this girl. Her jokes are so not funny. I can't deal with her. She's so annoying. ... She's creepy too... Who threatens a person with a toilet? She really need to clip her nails... and she needs to make better jokes._

_I can think of one! What do you call a fake __spaghetti?_

_..._

_An impasta!_

_Get it? Get it? Because it sounds like impostor? No!? Well sucks to be you!'_

"So Aki..." I heard the leader say "prettily"... She really needs to go see a therapist.

"P-Please... I- I uhh... Need to water my lizard!" I saw my "leader" kick the back of Aki's legs, forcing her to kneel in front of the toilet.

"What? Anyway, too bad bitch. This is your reward." The popular wannabes' "leader" lowered Aki's head and-

_'Too bad YOURSELF!'_ Putting a pack of skittles on my knuckles, I yelled out epically "TASTE THE ARCOBALENO!" I felt my blonde wig fall off, and felt my forever free flowing black hair escape out from the confinement.

"M-Maki-Chan!?" I heard Aki yell out in surprise.

That's right.

I'm Maki Murakami Sakura.

I am Akimoto Suzumaki's epic friend.

And I punched the most popular girl in school.

* * *

**Aki's P.O.V**

_'Poop this and poop that. This is why I never go shopping! This freakin' annoying girl always at stores, buying everything in her shopping radar! Gyah! Poop!_

_Where's Maki when I need her..._

_She was so strong... so willful and funny. But she had to move away! Why!? My life became a whole mess when she left!_

_But... What's telling me that she's still here, in this group of girls?_

_Is it something like Tuna's HI?'_

"So Aki..." I heard that annoying girl say. I felt the back of my knees getting kick, forcing me to kneel in front of the toilet.

Crap.

"P-Please... I- I uhh... Need to water my lizard!" I tried to make a excuse. _'Tch... So pitiful. I need to step it up later.'_

But nothing can ever go past her.

"What? Anyway, too bad bitch. This is your reward." I heard the leader say. I held my breath in a quiet breath.

_'Prepare for the worst.__'_ Was what Reborn told me when I was dodging his bullets.

And I did. I closed my eyes tightly, and tightened my hold on a bracelet that I made for Maki and my other **true** friends.

"TASTE THE ARCOBALENO!"

Wh-What!? Th-There's only one other person who says it except me, and it's-

"M-Maki-Chan!" I yelled out in shock when I forcefully turned my head.

I saw a blonde wig on the floor, and a bunch of skittles on the floor.

And I saw my best friend punch the most popular girl in school.

Like a boss.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"M-Maki-Chan!" Aki yelled out in shock, running free from the bully's grasp hugging her best friend, crying out.

"Hey there Aki! Wassup!?" Maki patted Aki's head.

"D-Don't you just 'Wassup!' me! Why were you wearing a blonde wig, and hanging out with them?!"

"Cuz. I'm a boss. Deal with it." Maki said heroically, pulling out sunglasses out of nowhere.

"Uh huh." Aki turned to the fallen leader, who was groaning at the pain on her jaw, and had blood gushing out of her gums.

...

**Nah, that's not what really happened.**

**What really happened was this:**

"TASTE THE ARCOBALEN-"

*Bang* A bullet shot in front of Maki, and ripping the skittles bag on Maki's fist, also blowing off the wig... somehow.

"Osoku- Aki. Get out of that hold right now." Reborn said, hanging from the ceiling vent.

"... Her nails are as sharp as nails. How do you expect me to get out of it if her hands are nailed into my head?" Aki asked annoyingly, finally getting out of the hold when the leader skipped over to Reborn.

"Why hello there handsome! What are you doing here today?" The leader asked, flipping her hair back to show her cleavage.

"Hn. Nothing much." Reborn smirked, making the leader squeal in delight.

"Now, handsome, wanna go... do somethings tonight?" The leader asked, flirtatiously rubbing Reborn's shoulder with her flirtatiously flirtatious hand.

_'Get the fuck away from Tuna's Reborn!'_ Aki thought angrily, a slight outline of a dying will flame on her forehead.

_'Aren't you a little too young for that?'_ Maki thought annoyingly, bringing out handcuffs like the kinky police officers that we know. (But she's not kinky)

And it just happens that the Poison Scorpion was walking in to the bathroom too.  
_'How dare that teen touch my Reborn?!'_ And the poison cooking was served.

The three woman/teens ran/walked toward the leader, one with slightly flaming hands, another with a pair of handcuffs, and the last one holding 100 plates of poison cooking.

"DIE REBORN-STEALER!/ Have these handcuffs for your 'night'."

And the leader got out cold by the plates of poison cooking and flaming fist.

"May her soul rest in peace." Maki said, cuffing the leader's hands. "You can have these." Maki turned to the spot that the other Pops were. "They left."

And while that was happening, Bianchi dragged Reborn off to a random place.

"Anyway. Time for me to leave~! I need to watch KHR again at five, which is in 5 min-"

*FEMALE DOG SLAP MOTHA FUDGA!*

"Ow! Who dare hurt the almighty Ma- Oh crap..."

"M-Maki... Chan..." The Vongola brunette #2 (Aki) turned her head angrily at the other teen, Maki. "Just... What do you think you're doing...?" Time froze and the light darkened, and the innocent-ish brunette #2 got taller and scarier.

"Why did you slap me? I was totally innociont!" Maki excaimed, in her funny Chinese accent.

"... Nevermind..." Aki sighed, her scary frenzy gone in a blur of wisdom.

"..."

"..."

"MAKI-CHAAAAAAA~~~~~NN! I MISSED YOUUUUUU!" Aki screamed out to her best est est frieeennnndddd. ( / ;_ ;) / And running towards in slow mo, the scene changing to a meadow of purple and orange flowers.

"AKIII~~~~~ I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Maki screamed out in agony \(T - T\)._ 'My friend never noticed me at all~?!'_

"Wat." Aki stopped stopped running, the shock running through her veins into her blood, and to her brain. _'So I was right... I need to talk to Reborn about this...'_

"I was here the whole time..." Maki went into a Hibari pose bringing out her other pairs of handcuffs before saying, "Like a ninja boss."

"Well... You still have that Hibari fangirlism in you... so nya." Aki waved her hand up and down, her face like herself before her parents died.

"No! I am not a Hibari Fangirl!" Maki denied angrily. Maki raised her fist, punching Aki in the face.

"O-Ow..." Aki placed her hand on her cheek, already knowing what the punch was really for.

"You slap me, I punch you." Maki said, crossing her arms and walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay, okay. So..." Aki looked at the unconscious girl on the floor. "What are we doing with the body?" Aki jogged up to reach Maki.

"Just leave it there, the cops will take care of it." Maki said as she walked to where Reborn and the others were.

"But... What if the body rots?" Aki looked behind her, smelling the already rotting poison cooking from the bathroom.

"It won't."

"Kay..."

"If you worry that much, pray for her."

"... moop..."

* * *

**Where Reborn and the Others Are:**

"So you're back. How's your face?" Reborn ask, striding like the solitary wind.

"Maki just punched my face, that's all." Aki shrugged, walking over to Lussuria.

"S-So... what clothes did you get for me?" Aki asked, her mood swings kind of coming back.

"Mhm! Gurl! I already bought them and cleaned them, then, once you change, you can wear them all day!" Lussuria squealed, jumping up and down again.

"Okay..." Aki whimpered when she started getting pushed to the changing room.

_'Help me...'_

* * *

**In the Changing room:**

"I-It's so... so girly..." Aki held up the clothes.

"Come on Aki-Chan! I can tell you'll like it when you put it on! Come on!" Lussuria urged, sort of pumping up the girly side of Aki.

"K-Kay..."

* * *

**After changing:**

"So... Dame-Tsuna, how's life?" Reborn asked, bored with the 10 minutes that passed.

"Well Reborn, you know what I've been doing." Tsuna huffed, still angry at Xanxus when he smirked at Aki's comment.

**However many minutes ago:**

"OI! YOU XANXUS MOTHER FUCKA!? YOU CHECKING ME OUT OR SOMETHING!? BTW YOU GO GREAT WITH NANA! THE LICENCES PLATE TOLD ME THE FUTURE!" Aki screamed out uncharacteristically.

Xanxus smirked at the comment, making Tsuna very mad.

He may be dame, but he's a mood swings bunny.

**End**

"Yeah, I know." Reborn smirked while lowering his fedora.

"I wonder how Aki is doing..." Maki wondered aloud, leaning on a manikin.  
"It's taking her too long."

"Well Maki," Bianchi started out, "It can take awhile for a girl to change her whole attire."

"What do you mean?" Maki asked, looking over at Bianchi. "Did you just buy clothes for all four seasons?"

"Yup."

"I see... Sucks to be her."

"Uhuh."

"N-No! I don't want to go out there Lussuria-San!" Aki yelled out, squirming in Lussuria's grasp.

"I said you can call me Lussuria-Nee, and don't you like your clothes?" Lussuria asked, wounded.

"I-I do..." Aki whispered, making Xanxus, Reborn, Tsuna, and Lussuria being able hear.

"IT'S JUST EMBARRASSING!" Aki yelled out, shutting her eyes tightly and clutching her fist.

"But dear... We're already out of the dressing room. Everyone is staring at you..." As if Lussuria helped.

"Wat."

Aki wore a Army green shorts that reached to the middle of her thighs. To accompany that, Aki wore an army green suit tank-top shirt that flowed down, and it was semi see though, making her wear a white camisole. Over that, was a army green jacket that was thin and the sleeves were rolled up. The shoes were converse that was dark green. Necklaces and other accessories were on her too.

All in all,

it showed all her curves.

"Good Lussuria. Now that you have clothes Osoku-Aki, we need you to get a hair cut." Reborn walked out of the department store, causing everyone else to follow.

"Now that, I can do."

* * *

**Hair Salon:**

"Osoku-Aki, do you have a haircut in mind?"

"Yeah..."

"Hello there! How many are getting their hair cut?" The hairdresser asked the strange group.

Slowly, Aki raised her hand, and the hairdresser waved her over.

"So, what hair style do you want, dear?" The hairdresser asked as she wrapped the black cape thing around Aki

"C-Can I have side bangs that reach the middle of my eye, and have it thinned and straightened, please?"Aki asked politely, always wanting to test what she looked like with side bangs.

"Sure! Just wait a few minutes!"

**After While:**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOSH AKI! You are so cute!" Lussuria cooed.

"Can we go home? I'm kind of getting tired..."

* * *

**Aki's House**

"Dame-Tsuna! Octopus head is trying to kill me!" Aki heard as she saw a 7 year old kid hug Tsuna.

_'That must be Lambo... and Octopus head is Gokudera...-'_

"Tch. Stop bothering Juudaime, Stupid Cow!" Gokudera yelled out and grabbed Lambo by the hair.

"Haha! Come on Hayato! It's okay!" Yamamoto dropped his arm around Tsuna. "Hi Tsuna! How are you?"

Tsuna smiled, "I'm okay, Takeshi. How are you?"

"Haha! I'm good!"

_'Are they living in this house?'_ Aki turned to Reborn, leaving the trio and the cow alone. "Are the Guardians living in the same house as me?"

"Yup." Reborn said moving on to hit Tsuna in the head.

Aki sighed. _'Things are probably going to get awkward around here...'_

"Shut up Stupid Cow! You're making Juudaime's ears deaf!" Yelled Gokudera, taking his bombs out.

"Not until you give me back my candy!" Cried Lambo, taking out his grenades.

"Hie! Lambo! Put away those grenades!" Hie'd Tsuna as he took the grenades away from Lambo.

"Hey Lambo!" Yamamoto reached inside his pockets."I-I should have some..." Putting another hand in his back pockets, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry Lambo. I don't have any candy."

"Waaaahhh!" Lambo cried as he took out the 10 year Bazooka. "F-Fine! Since I can't have any candy, then I'll get some from older Dame-Tsuna!"

_'What!'_ Aki widened her eyes. _'People are going to see what's happening!'_ Aki scanned the street. Older people started to open their blinds as Lambo's crying got louder. _'Nuuu! I got to have candy somewhere!'_ Aki hurriedly stuffed her hands into her shorts. Nothing.

_'Whyyyy~! Gyah! He's getting the bazooka out! Noo~!'_ Aki threw herself out to Lambo, covering the people's sights from the situation.

Tsuna seemed to think the same thing. Ordering Yamamoto and Gokudera to cover people's sights, Tsuna jumped in front of the two,

And hitting his head against Aki's.

"Ow..." Aki rubbed her temple. "That hurts... Are you okay Tuna-Fish?" Aki pushed her ignored glasses up, looking at Tsuna, who was rubbing his temple too.

"I'm okay."

"G-Gyahahahaha! The candy will be mine!" Lambo aimed his bazooka to himself...

Only to aim at Tsuna and Aki instead.

"Crap! Run!" Aki stood up, pulling Tsuna up, but she was too late.

*Boom! Pwoosh Pwoosh*

*Cough Cough* "... Are we ten years in the future? This looks the same too me.." Aki looked around. Same blue walls, same orange roof. "Is the Bazooka malfunctioned?" Aki asked, waving the pink smoke out of her face.

"Yes, but we still went ten years back." A low, husky voice erupted out of nowhere.

"That sucks. We were going to play video games, because last time we broke the console." Another low yet womanly voice came out of nowhere. "Nya~! Younger Tsuna-Fish!" A figure popped out of the pink smoke. Her hair was brown and gold like, and it reached her knees. She wore a orange suit, the suit shirt being white and a black tie with a Vongola insignia, with a blue skirt, along with brown knee high boots. She wrapped her arms around Tsuna's neck, her head facing everyone else. Aki noted that the figure's eyes were narrowed like female Usui's.

"I told you not to do that Aki. You know how socially awkward I was." The last figure came out. He was a head taller than the woman. He wore a black suit with a white suit shirt underneath, but his sleeves were rolled up, as if he finished work. His hair defied gravity, with brown soft to the touch hair and he wore black shoes. "I was really uncomfortable."

"No~ But you're too cute Tsuna!" Ten years later Aki pouted, clutching 18 year old Tsuna tighter. "Other fangirls wouldn't be able to resist. You should be happy y'know." Aki looked at 18 Year old Tsuna with her narrowed eyes. "Other girls will... Never mind. Your innocent mind won't get tainted until my birthday." TYL Aki walked next to TYL Tsuna, who was slightly blushing due too memories.

"You don't have to remind me of that Aki."

"But that was only when I was 21, so your younger self is okay for now."

"For now." TYL Tsuna narrowed his already narrowed eyes.

"For now." TYL Aki closed her eyes and nodded.

"So you two are Osoku-Aki's and Dame-Tsuna's ten years later selves?" Reborn asked, finally speaking through all the ruckus.

"Yup Reborn-Chan!" TYL Aki smiled.

"Oh my gosh..." Aki and Maki finally got to see TYL Tsuna!

"YEAH! WE FINALLY CAN SEE THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR FACE CUZ NO ON CARES ABOUT YOUR MOUTH! ONLY YOUR EEEYYYYYEEEZZZZZ" Maki screamed out fist pumping.

"BEAT THAT OTHER FANGIRLS!" Aki screamed into the sky.

"... That must hurt your mouth's self esteem, huh, Tsuna." TYL Aki stared at TYL Tsuna.

"..."

"..."

"I just remembered that it's the same day you guys changed my whole wardrobe." TYL Aki crossed her arms. "And now I should be..."

"You guys got me a bunch of girly clothes!?" Current Aki yelled in shock.

"Yup, they did, but trust me, you'll thank them." TYL Aki smirked, placing her arm around current Aki's shoulders. Waving her free hand, TYL Aki said to Aki. "Imagine a world where the boy you like liked you back." And the two Aki's went inside their house.

".."

"... Maki, you should come out now." TYL Tsuna looked at the tree.

"But I'm right here." Maki pointed at herself.

"No." TYL Tsuna shook his head. "I meant TYL Maki."

"But I wasn't caught in it." Maki said confused.

"Even the slightest pink smoke can effect you." A really low feminine voice said. A rustle came from the same tree that TYL Tsuna looked at, and a woman came out. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, and was wearing something like a suit and a yukata that was purple with flame like designs on it. Her eyes were narrowed, and was brown.

"Go inside. Aki has questions that she wants Reborn to answer." TYL Maki walked inside.

_'Man, my future must really suck if I have to dress up like that.'_ Maki stared at TYL Maki, TYL Maki doing the same.

And Nya happened.

* * *

**After everyone went inside, and all that ruckus jazz.**

"Reborn, I have a question." Aki walked up to Reborn, who was enjoying a cup of espresso that TYL Tsuna made.

"What?"

"How am I all related to this? The whole Vongola thing, and being the eleventh boss jazz."

"You finally asked." Reborn pulled out a book and flipped to the middle, revealing a family tree. "You see, Osoku-Aki, Vongola Primo actually had a twin brother, who he thought was dead. The twin brother had tried to search for Giotto, but had failed, so he started a family. You have Vongola Primo's blood inside you Osoku-Aki, that's why you had that feeling that your friend was here the whole time, it's your hyper intuition."

"B-But why now?" Aki questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Mom and Dad wanted to protect us. They both knew that Mom had Vongola Primo's blood, but they didn't want you or Onee-sans and Aniki to get into the mafia, so they hid us for as long as they can." TYL Aki leaned on the wall, arms crossed.

"How come Onee-sans and Aniki not get chosen to be the Boss?" Aki asked.

"After the Representative Battle, Yuni had another vision that she only told Nono about. It was where you had a dying will flame on your head and the Vongola ring on your middle finger, battling against someone unknown." Reborn answered, giving the book to Aki while walking out of the room. "I expect you to train her from now on on her weapon." Reborn whispered to TYL Aki.

"Yup." TYL Aki stood up from the wall, and flopped down next Aki.

"Hey there younger me. You can call me Akimoto, TYL Me is too long." Akimoto took out her hand.

"Hi Akimoto... This is weird..." Aki also took out her hand and shook Akimoto's.

"Heheh... You'll get used to it. You need to anyway since I'm going to stay here for a long~ time!" Akimoto spread her arms to emphasize her point.

"How do you know?" Aki raised her eyebrow.

Akimoto tapped her head. "Memories my dear self. Memories."

"Okay then, so what are we going to do now?" Akimoto stood up and grabbed Aki's hand.

"Right now, we are going to train." Akimoto dragged Aki outside. "And we are going to play video games."

"Okay then. That's not so bad." Aki whispered to herself, but Akimoto heard.

"Be warned. The people that I usually train almost die."

"Crap."

* * *

**Thank you for readingggggg!**


End file.
